


29th July

by Shh_I_Am_A_Meme



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_I_Am_A_Meme/pseuds/Shh_I_Am_A_Meme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU. Jack has an ex, Matthew, he can’t get over, and every 29th of July, Matthew’s birthday, he shuts himself off from the world and thinks about Matthew. His friend, Dan, asks him every 29th of July how he is and gets the same response. But what makes this July different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	29th July

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back, back again, Shh_I_Am_A_Meme is back, tell a friend
> 
> Have this, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also for the explanation, read end notes!

_6 months since the breakup_

Jack has the curtains shut, earphones on and a tub of ice cream in his hand. This day is the hardest since the breakup, _his_  birthday. The one who gave him so much to live for, who helped him through all the shit times in his life. The one who crumpled his heart only five months into the relationship. The reason he’s here listening to stupid songs about breakups and eating his feelings in cookie dough ice cream. The reason he’s cried so much that he’s dehydrated.

The remains of used tissues are left around the bed, music blasting in his ears in order to block out the happiness of the kids playing outside. His phone rings and he hopes it’s Matthew. He hopes that he’ll ask him out again, saying how much he misses Jack. With shaking hands, he picks up the phone.

“Hello?” Jack answers, voice sounding hopeful, if not a bit hoarse.  
“Hey, Jack. It’s Dan, how you doing?” Dan asks, the pity obvious in his voice. He knows Jack wants it to be Matthew on the phone, but that’s not going to happen.  
“I’m okay, I guess...” Jack mumbles unconfidently. He’s not fooling himself or Dan.   
“Do you want me to get you anything?” Dan inquires, he grabs his keys, already sure of what Jack wants.  
“More cookie dough ice cream and a hug.” Jack mumbles. It’s going to be a long day.

  
_A year and a half since the breakup_

He finds himself in the same situation as last time, but his family are more adamant allow him to spend the day in his room.   
“Sean, it’s been a year and a half. I know he meant a lot to you, but it’s time to move on, honey.” his mum tells him, wrapping her arm around him. Jack remains silent, staring at the wall opposite him. His mum sighs and lets him be, it’s better if he’s left alone with ice cream, tissues and music today.

Dan drops by with more ice cream and gives him a bone crushing hug and asks Jack how he’s doing, and Jack replies, “I’m okay, I guess…”, just like he did a year ago, before leaving him with a sad smile and a pat on the shoulder. He checks Instagram and immediately regrets it, Matthew has posted with his new boyfriend, Evan. He lets out a heart-wrenching sob, all memories slowly coming back, the good mixing with the bad. It hasn’t got any easier the more time that passes, and that scares Jack. How long will he have to live like this? He should be over this by now, a full year and a half after the breakup. This isn’t normal. Jack sighs and wipes his eyes. He picks up the half eaten tub of ice cream and continues to shove it in his mouth. Food eases the pain, to him at least.

_2 years and a half after the breakup_

Jack is dancing along to some music as he gets ready, excitement bubbling in his chest. Today he’s celebrating his six-month anniversary with his boyfriend, Mark Fischbach, the nerdy but very hot guy in his Math class. They sat beside each other a year ago and have been best friends ever since, with Mark shyly confessing his love for Jack half a year ago. His sister walks past his room and smiles in at him, she hasn’t seen him this happy in months. It makes her happy to see him happy, to see the real Jack again.

Dan comes over to see him, he moved away last December because his mum got a new job, so he hasn’t seen Jack in a while. But he has cookie dough ice cream in hand. He bumps into Jack’s sister along the way, who smiles at him and says, “I don’t think you’ll need that this year.” He nods slowly, unaware of what she means by that, before handing it to her. He knocks on Jack’s door, preparing himself for a teary-eyed Jack. When Jack replies, “Come in!” in a loud but confident manner, Dan’s taken aback. Jack hugs him, before exclaiming, “I’ve got a date tonight!” His eyes are bright with happiness that Dan hasn’t seen in a while. “Why did you not tell me this before?! That’s great news! Well done, man! You’ve gotta tell me everything!”

So Jack does just that, he tells Dan about all the previous dates, the reasons he loves Mark so much, how Mark makes him feel so loved and wanted. Dan’s smiling the whole way through, making a mental note to thank Mark for helping Jack get back to the happy, smiley Jack he’s missed so much. While Jack finishes getting ready, they talk about anything and everything. The time flies past so quickly that hours have past and the doorbell rings.

Jack gasps, “It’s him!” Jack’s mum gets to the door first, greeting Mark and inviting him in. Jack and Dan come in soon after, and Jack introduces Mark to Dan. They hug, and Dan whispers in his ear, “Break his heart, I break your balls.” Mark’s eyes go wide, before he whispers, “Wouldn’t even think of hurting him, I love him way too much.” Dan smiles at him when they stop hugging, mouthing a “Thank you.” and shifting his eyes to Jack. Mark gets the message and smiles back at him. Dan leaves soon after, telling them to have fun.

“So are you ready to go?” Mark asks. “Just need the bathroom real quick, I’ll be back in a second.” Jack says and smiles when he leaves.

He opens up Instagram on his phone, scrolling through his feed until he finds another picture of Matthew and Evan. He likes it and then fires off a “Happy Birthday!” text to Matthew. He hopes that it shows Matthew that he’s over him and he’s moving on. He smiles to himself, before going back to the living room. “I’m ready now.” Jack tells him, and their fingers intertwine as they leave the house.

  
The anniversary date is going really well; Mark is showering Jack with so many compliments that Jack thinks he couldn’t possibly be blushing anymore. Mark, like the gentleman he is, insisted on paying for the meal. Jack protests, but Mark shuts him up with a kiss. Mark smirks and goes to pay for the meal. Jack’s phone buzzes and he sees that Dan has texted him.

_I forgot to ask, how are you doing_?

Jack grins, before replying;

_I’ve never been happier_

**Author's Note:**

> So, there’s a bit of a story behind this. 21st of July is my ex’s birthday, but I was busy then so it's being posted today. We broke up around Christmas time this year. We had a lot of memories and she helped me through some much crap, but I hope that I will be able to forget about it and move on with my life. 
> 
> Also I’m sorry for just leaving, I’ve been going back into therapy and I was in and out of hospital for it so the travelling made me very adamant to do anything expect for play games on my computer and lie in bed, but I hope I will be able to fit more writing in soon! (I’m now addicted to SpeedRunners whoops!) Also, does anyone have any PC games they would recommend or a Steam account, feel free to leave it down in the comments if you do, I'd love to make some new friends!
> 
> Strange Love is currently being written, I have about 650 words so it's getting there! Have a great day you guys!


End file.
